In tiller-controlled fork lift trucks a differentiation is made between pedestrian lift trucks and rider lift trucks. In rider lift trucks, a differentiation is also made between those which have an operator's platform which may be folded out to the rear and those which have a fixed operator's platform. In the last-mentioned case, an entrance is formed at the rear end of the lift truck and the operator's platform is laterally defined by side walls. The side walls may be provided with padding in order to soften impacts.
In lift trucks of the aforementioned type, a differentiation is made between the load unit and the drive unit. The load unit has wheel arms which are spaced apart in parallel and which are fixedly connected to the load unit. By means of a lifting device in the drive unit, the load unit may be raised to a specific degree. With battery-driven lift trucks, the battery is generally located in the load unit and is therefore also raised therewith. Located in the drive unit are all the units which are required for operating the lift truck, in particular the drive motor, hydraulics for the lifting device and optionally a steering motor for power assistance when steering with the tiller. Said units are accommodated in front of the operator's platform in a front compartment of the drive unit. A cover provides the delimitation which extends to an upper panel in which individual operator controls are provided for the lift truck.
The object of the invention is to provide a fork lift truck with a fixed operator's platform, which permits simpler assembly in particular of the aforementioned units, allows easier access to the units for maintenance purposes and simplifies the painting process.